legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Pluto
"Guarded by Pluto, planet of time. I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!" - Sailor Pluto Sailor Pluto is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, as well as the guardian of the Space-Time Door, and was the sixth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Setsuna Meiou, or Trista Meiou depending on the dub you follow. Her attacks are based around time, the underworld, space, darkness, death and precognition, her powers granted by her Garnet Orb. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. She is voiced by Veronica Taylor, who also voiced Ash Ketchum. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) Unlike Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, who are rather tough, Sailor Pluto has a rather serene, gentle attitude. Still, she does not let it overtake her when there is a battle to be won and there are lives to be saved. And now that there's a war going on, and Angewomon and Myotismon are to be protected in order for their side to win, Sailor Pluto is willing to go at the enemy with everything she has if she has to! Powers * '''Pluto Dead Scream - '''summons a large orb of space-time energy * '''Pluto Time Stop - '''Sailor Pluto can temporarily stop time * '''Pluto Dark Dome Close - '''Sailor Pluto uses her staff to seal dimensional gateways * '''Pluto Eternal Make-up - '''allows Sailor Pluto to become Eternal Sailor Pluto * '''Pluto Chronos Typhoon - '''summons a very strong windstorm of space-time energy * '''Pluto Garnet Ball - '''generates an energy shield around Sailor Pluto and anyone near her Gallery Trista_Meio.jpg Sailor_pluto_pose.jpg sailor pluto.JPG sailor pluto calm.JPG sailor pluto fan art.JPG sailor pluto half view.JPG sailor pluto look.JPG sailor pluto serene.JPG sailor pluto shocked.JPG sailor pluto, space and time soldier.JPG a_deadscream1.jpg pluto-deadly-scream-sailor-pluto-25908212-277-210.png sailor pluto hmm.jpg e63bebfa3b94131a146b4d427a1be19a_480.jpg sailor pluto dead.jpg sailor pluto down.jpg sailor pluto takes a stand.jpg sailor pluto time stop.jpg sailor pluto weak.jpg animation_takayuki_gorai_ep171_04_big.jpg Eternal Sailor Pluto Gallery Sailor pluto pose eternal.JPG sailor pluto calm eternal.PNG sailor pluto eternal.JPG sailor pluto fan art eternal.PNG sailor pluto half view eternal.PNG sailor pluto hmm eternal.jpg sailor pluto look eternal.JPG sailor pluto serene eternal.JPG sailor pluto shocked eternal.JPG sailor pluto, space and time soldier eternal.JPG sailor pluto dead eternal.jpg sailor pluto down eternal.jpg sailor pluto takes a stand eternal.jpg sailor pluto time stop eternal.jpg sailor pluto weak eternal.jpg sailor pluto run eternal.jpg sailor pluto shocked eternal 2.jpg sailor pluto look back eternal.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Immortals Category:Action Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters from the Sailor Moon universe Category:Non Humans Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Team heroes Category:Elementals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Princesses Category:Staff Users Category:Green haired Characters Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Gloved Characters Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Sonofjafar's story) Category:Badass Princess Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Amazons Category:Gods Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Inuyasha and Sailor Pluto Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Veronica Taylor Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire